


Knock me Over the Head With It

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oblivious Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma and Fitz's lives have been intertwined from the moment they were born. But as they grow older and closer than ever, there's one topic on which they disagree: soulmates.Written for AU August. Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 35
Kudos: 100





	Knock me Over the Head With It

**Age 0**

"Which one is yours?" 

Helen turned around and smiled at the woman standing next to her. She wore the same shapeless hospital gown that still managed to show a little belly but more than that it was the equal mix of happiness and exhaustion in her blue eyes that told her she was here for the same reason she was.

"The tiny one here with her eyes wide open, Jemma," she said pointing at the little bundle on the other side of the window. 

"Oh Jemma, she's as lovely as her name and a curious one, isn't she?" the woman said, her Scottish accent curling prettily around her daughter's name. Helen laughed as she nodded. She was indeed very curious, always looking whenever someone was around, and such a sweet, quiet baby too.

"And where is yours?" 

"My Leopold's right next to your Jemma," she replied, pointing at the little boy with a few wisps of blond hair who had been asleep until now and had seemed to wake up at the mention of his name. 

"Oh Leopold, that's an interesting--"

"It's a family name," the woman cut her off with a knowing smile. 

"And I'm sure he'll wear it proudly," Helen said. "I'm Helen by the way," she added, extending her hand. 

"Aileen, nice to meet you." 

"Your Leopold has such stunning blue eyes. If they stay like that, he's going to break some hearts later."

"He better not!" 

They laughed as they continued to watch their little wonders in silence for a moment. She was more tired than she had ever been and felt like she could sleep for days but still, it had only taken two hours without Jemma for Helen to miss her and feel the need to come see her daughter in the nursery. 

"It's been four weeks already and we all have blue eyes in the family so maybe he'll get to keep them." 

"Oh four weeks, is everything alright?" 

Aileen nodded with a reassuring smile. "It's been a complicated birth and he was born a little early so they kept us just to be sure. But he's perfectly fine now and I'm...well as fine as I can be." 

Little Leopold had been fussing a bit for a few minutes but just as Aileen said the words, he let out a loud wail that made her mother chuckle. "He _is_ a grumpy one though." 

"Oh poor thing, I bet he's eager to go home." As Leopold continued to wail, Jemma started fussing, apparently confused by the sudden noise, and the next second, she started wailing just as loud. "Well, he's also going to be a leader, it seems." 

They laughed and just as they were making their way to the door to take care of their babies, two nurses walked in from the door on the other side of the room and came to see what was wrong with those two. 

"Would you think I'm a terrible mother if I offered to let those nurses take care of them and go get a cup of herbal tea at the cafeteria?" 

Aileen grinned as she offered Helen her arm. 

"I would think you're a smart mother, leaving your child in the care of someone who's actually competent before you go home and don't get that opportunity for a long time!" 

"Well, if you say like that," Helen grinned as she gladly took Aileen's arm and they made their way to the cafeteria. 

**Age 1**

"I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" 

"What bad news? Is there something wrong with the kids?" Helen dropped her coat and bag on the coat rack as she hastily followed Aileen to the living room. 

The pair of them had hit it off immediately when they first met at the hospital and had been very close friends ever since. Leopold and Jemma spent a lot of time together as well, especially since Aileen had moved fifteen minutes away after her husband left. Being a single mom wasn't an easy thing but if she was completely honest, Helen had been a little relieved when she heard the news. Alistair Fitz was a terrible man, violent and alcoholic, who never showed much love to his little boy. People could have very happy and healthy relationships without a soulmate but Aileen and Alistair's marriage had proven that they also had a much bigger chance of failing. 

"No, they're both perfectly fine, don't worry." 

And indeed, they were both sitting in their little playpen, playing together with their cubes. 

"It's just that Leo walked for the first time today." 

"Oh did you really?" Helen cooed, immediately crouching to look at Leo. She knew that baby talk was a little silly but she just couldn't help herself. These two were too adorable together. 

"He did...but that was just a minute after Jemma."

"What? Are you serious?"

Aileen winced as she nodded. "I'm sorry but the good news is I filmed it." 

"Oh you did?" 

"Yeah, the girls at work heard me complain about Leo growing up too fast so they got me this camera to have videos on top of all those photos I take. I was just testing it when it happened." 

"Oh that's lovely," Helen said, her disappointment fading away a little bit. 

"I really am sorry you missed it."

"Oh, it's alright, they'll have plenty of other firsts." 

"That's the spirit!" Aileen said with a bright smile. Little Leo was growing to look more and more like her with his eyes still a striking blue and his hair turning a slightly reddish blond. "Now how about a cup of tea and we can try to figure out how to plug that thing to the TV and watch them walk again? it really was adorable, you know. As if he didn't want her to leave without him."

"I bet it was. I can't wait to see it."

**Age 5**

"Come on, hurry up Leo!" 

"I don't wanna go there, it's gross!"

Jemma huffed as she turned around and gave him the most impressive look anyone could give with a face full of freckles and pigtails held by big pink scrunchies. 

"It's not gross, it's for science." 

"It's not science, it's just mud and bugs," Leo grumbled as he gave a disgusted look towards the very narrow path between the trees. There might indeed be a bit of mud there as it had been raining for a few days but what was the point of having the woods right behind her backyard if she didn't explore them? "We'll get dirty and mum will make us take a bath together." 

Jemma rolled her eyes. Why did he have to be so grumpy about it when they both knew he would end up following her anyway? 

"No, she won't, just watch where you're walking. Come on, I need to take samples to look under the microscope or I'll have to put _you_ under it!" 

Leo huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can't do that, I'm too big." 

"Then maybe I'll just cut out a bit then. Your hair or--"

Leo gasped and Jemma grinned. He always made such a tantrum when his mum cut out his hair. To be fair, Aileen really didn't do it very well and Jemma doubted she could do much better, which Leo knew of course.

"Ugh fine! But then we're building a robot." 

"Okay. We can use pieces from the mini-kitchen granny gave me, it's useless anyway!"

Leo perked up at the prospect and Jemma took this opportunity to take his hand and pull him towards the forest.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Leo," Jemma said, wincing in sympathy as Aileen spread Neosporin on his knees. Her knees were still stinging and Leo was usually much more sensitive.

"I told you we should wait another day." 

"I'm sorry. I guess next time, I'll go alone..." 

"I didn't say that," Leo grumbled and Jemma bit her lip not to smile. 

"Alright, now off to the bathroom both of you." 

"But mum!" Leo whined and Aileen shook her head as she gave him a severe look. 

"Ah ah ah, you get dirty and scrape your knees, you take a bath. And I'm not wasting two bathtubs full of water for you. You know, I'm starting to think you both have a terrible influence on each other." 

"But--"

"I'd like to know what happened to my toaster." 

Leo's cheeks grew pink as he tried to look innocent. Feeling embarrassed on his behalf as she knew Aileen wouldn't be fooled, Jemma took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

"Come on, Leo." 

"But I don't want to take a bath with you!" he whined. 

"Well, me neither," she huffed. "But if we hurry, we'll have time to look at that beetle under the microscope before dinner. Did you know that they can carry more than a thousand times their own weight?" 

"Oh...maybe we should build a robot beetle then!" 

"We'll need more than the toaster and a mini kitchen then," Jemma replied and Fitz grinned. 

Jemma grinned back and Leo took her hand as he started running towards the bathroom.

**Age 11**

"Another shooting star! I win!" 

"Leo, you can't--"

"Fitz," he corrected and she winced. Ever since he had a conversation with his mother and had learned what kind of man his father was, Fitz didn't want to be called Leopold ever again. He didn't want to be called by the name his father had chosen for him before abandoning him early enough that Fitz had no recollection of him at all. Jemma wasn't quite used to it yet but she would. She was a fast learner. 

"Sorry, Fitz. You can't win at a game I haven't accepted the rules of." 

"Well, I've still seen the most shooting stars." 

"Well then I win at constellations." 

"And why is that? We've both seen the same ones."

"I know the most Latin names."

"You're such a nerd." 

Jemma rolled around a bit in the grass to look at him and he only managed to keep a serious face for a second before bursting out laughing. Jemma joined him and it continued for several minutes. It was so silly and he wasn't even sure why he was laughing so much but Jemma's laugh was contagious and when it finally died down, they both had tears rolling down their cheeks. When it was silent again, Fitz noticed that Jemma was shivering so he reached for his picnic basket and gave her one of the many blankets his mum had insisted they take even though it was summer and they were just camping in Jemma's backyard. 

"Thank you," she said with a contented sigh as she wrapped herself in it. And just as he thought she was falling asleep, she asked. "Did you already have a sign from your soulmate?" 

"Don't think so, no. Why do you ask?" 

"Cause I haven't gotten any either and I'm just...I'm wondering why. Mum and dad started getting signs when they were five. Maybe even younger than that but they couldn't remember. They were born on the same day too. Did you know that 90% of soulmate pairs are born on the same day?"

"Oh yeah?" 

Jemma huffed at Fitz's obviously uninterested tone. "Aren't you curious?"

"Not really..." Jemma squirmed until she was on her side, looking down at him with big inquisitive eyes and he was going to have to say more. "It's just...I don't think I'll ever get married so it doesn't matter either way." 

Fitz wasn't even sure he had a soulmate. His mum had never found hers so maybe he was one of the few people who didn't have one. And it didn't really matter, he couldn't see how he could suddenly become closer to a complete stranger than he was to Jemma who knew him better than anyone else in the entire world. And it wasn't like he knew what to look for. Soulmate signs could be anything from a birthmark in the shape of a croissant if your soulmate was a baker to a constant sensation of heat if your soulmate was in the desert. And they became more frequent and clearer the older you became, until you found each other. So it was just simpler to wait. 

"Don't say that!" 

"It's alright...it's not so bad being alone...I think." 

Jemma sighed as she flopped back on the ground. "You'll never be alone, Fitz," she said, tentatively reaching for his hand with her icy fingers. "I won't leave you until we have a proper functioning robot and there's no more toasters we can steal."

Fitz laughed and gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you, that's good to know." 

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, her voice so sleepy it made Fitz yawn. 

"No, I'm good. It's really warm tonight." 

Jemma chuckled as she shifted a little closer to him. 

"If you say so." 

**Age 13**

"Does it hurt terribly?" 

Jemma winced as she held the cushion to her belly. 

"Not really", she replied. "More like...uncomfortable." 

"Do you um...do you wanna talk about it?" 

Jemma felt a strong wave of affection for her best friend. The fact that Fitz, who was so easily disgusted at the mere mention of blood or any kind of bodily fluid, would offer to talk about her first period, was probably the sweetest thing he had ever said. Tears started pooling in the corners of her eyes and she had to resist the impulse to pull him into a tight hug. So she shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile instead. 

"No, there's not much to say about it." 

"Oh, okay," he said with a big sigh of relief before his lips pulled up into a wide smile and he handed her the bah he had been hiding behind his back. "Then how about Maltesers and a movie?" 

"That sounds perfect!"

* * *

"This is such a stupid movie!" Fitz mumbled between two sniffles as he reached for another tissue.

"I think it's beautiful," Jemma said with a shaky voice before blowing her nose noisily. 

"But Jack could have survived! He-he could have found another door to stay on or they could have taken turns or something." 

"But they could have both died and Rose would have never been able to tell their story." 

Jemma took a few deep breaths to try and regain control of herself. She didn't remember either of them crying like that in forever but people had really been right about Titanic being the most beautiful movie that has ever been made. But it also made Jemma wonder if she would ever find someone she would love and be loved by like that. 

"Still... _I_ would have tried anything for-for someone I love." 

"Awww, of course you would." She smiled as she shifted closer to him on the couch and let her head fall against his shoulder. She might be crying her eyes out at the moment but her day had been made so much better by his presence. 

"And now I have a tummy ache." 

Jemma bit her lip not to laugh. Poor Fitz. 

"Maybe there _is_ such a thing as too many Maltesers."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

**Age 15**

"Quick, quick, close the door!" Jemma cried out, voice full of laughter as they hurried inside the house. 

It was the most snow Fitz had ever seen here in Sheffield and so he had thought that a big snowball fight would be a good way to spend the last day of 2002. Jemma had agreed but after two hours, they were frozen, exhausted and famished. 

They quickly got rid of their shoes, coats, gloves and hats and ran up the stairs to Fitz's room. 

"Dinner in a half an hour," Aileen cried out. "Leo, wear one of your nice shirts. Jemma, dear, your mum brought your dress. I put it in Leo's bathroom." 

"Thank you Aileen," Jemma replied as Fitz grumbled something as he raced Jemma to his room. Jemma's parents were like family to him and he loved them but he still couldn't wait until Jemma and he would be old enough to spend New Year's Eve without their parents. He knew Jemma wanted to go to a proper party in London or Edinburgh but he would be happy to just have Jemma all to himself without his mum fussing over him or giving them strange looks. 

Jemma elbowed him and rushed past him to flop on his bed and pull his big fluffy comforter on her with a wide grin. 

"Hey, that's my bed!" Fitz cried out as he pointed at the top bunk where she usually slept whenever they were having a sleepover. 

"But your comforter is so much warmer," she replied before shifting closer to the wall. "There's room enough for two! Come here before you freeze to death, your lips are all blue!" 

Fitz's eyes widened for a few seconds. They'd shared a comforter and even a bed many times before but lately, Jemma's closeness had started to feel...different. He was more and more aware of the fact that she was a girl. A very pretty one. And there were other feelings as well. They weren't quite as clear but rather intense. 

She raised her eyebrows and Fitz cleared his throat before finally moving and sliding under the comforter. In his single bed, he had no choice but to slide his arm around Jemma's shoulders not to fall. Jemma settled without a second thought. Fitz tensed at first it only took a deep breath for him to relax. It was really, _really_ nice. 

"Another year and still no sign of my soulmate," she said with a wistful sigh and Fitz felt his heart clench just like it did every time she mentioned it. He knew it was silly but it made him a little jealous to think that she so desperately wanted someone else in her life.

"Maybe you're too smart and the universe thought you could find your soulmate by yourself," he replied and she laughed that soft, fond laugh she seemed to reserve just for him. When she looked up at him, her cheeks were a lovely pink that probably matched the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. The temperature difference probably. 

"Or maybe it's Milton and he's just too stupid to see the signs?" 

"Ugh, don't say that!" she protested while still laughing harder. "How do you not care about never having had a sigh from your soulmate?" 

Fitz shrugged. "I'm perfectly happy with who I have in my life. I have my mum and I have you. I don't need anyone else." 

"Fitz," she let out, her voice barely more than a whisper. Fitz's throat bobbed at the look in her eyes, so very soft and loving as she bit her lip. 

"Wha'?" he croaked. She kept looking at him for a few long seconds before shaking her head. 

"Nothing. You're probably right," she said before planting a kiss on his cheek and settling back against his shoulder. 

Fitz didn't dare move for several minutes but then he remembered dinner and he didn't want to see the kind of look his mother would give them if she found them like that instead of changing in separate rooms. 

"We should um...we should get ready." 

"Ah yes, of course." 

They shifted, pushing the comforter back and started sitting up as--

"Ouch!" they cried out in synchrony as they both hit their head on the top bunk. Fitz stood up to let Jemma up as well. He missed her warmth already. 

"Alright?" Fitz asked. 

"I'll live," she replied with a slightly embarrassed smile. 

"We're getting too tall for bunk beds." 

She nodded as she rubbed her forehead, lazily making her way towards the bathroom. 

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. You should wear the blue shirt." 

"Yeah?" 

"Brings out your eyes," she replied with a smile before turning around and closing the door behind her.

It took Fitz a whole minute of smiling dopily before he started changing.

**Age 16 and 17**

"So, are you ready?" Fitz asked, practically bouncing with excitement and Jemma felt her stomach churn. 

"I...um...there's a change of plan, Fitz." 

His smile turned into a confused frown. She pulled him inside and towards the living room. Fortunately, her parents weren't there because she knew they would have probably disapproved of this. 

"I'm sorry Fitz, I-I...I finally got an appointment at the soulmate center in London and it's today." 

Fitz let out a heavy sigh.

"This again? How do you even have money for this?" 

"I saved up what I made with math and biology tutoring." 

The soulmate center had opened five years ago after one of the leading scientists in soulmate research had found the gene responsible for the soulmate connection and that a small percentage of people didn't have. Now they offered DNA tests for an, admittedly, very large sum of money.

"Jemma," he said, shaking his head and a little anger flared up in her belly. She didn't like that he was judging her. Couldn't he understand that she hated not knowing, that, some days, it was constantly at the forefront of her brain? Most people started having signs when they were children so why not her? She was smart, she couldn't have possibly missed it. 

"I just need to know, Fitz. Why don't you?"

"Knowing won't make a difference. And I already told you I don't need a soulmate. Do you really need one? Aren't you happy with the people in your life already?" 

Jemma sighed. He looked pained now and her anger died out immediately.

"It's important to know Fitz," Jemma said in a small, tired voice. They had had this argument a few times in the past years and they never really understood each other.

"More important than our tradition?"

"That's unfair, Fitz. You know it's not like that, I've been on that wait list for almost a year. We could do Doctor Who another day." She moved forward, smiling tentatively and he just stepped back. "Come with me, we'll make London an adventure."

"But our birthday is today!"

"No, it's not. It's just a silly thing we made up!" Jemma cried out and regretted it the second the words were out of her mouth. She didn't think she ever saw Fitz look so hurt. It was indeed a silly little tradition they made up when they were seven but it had become a very important one and one she always looked up to. Since Fitz was born on the 19th of August and she was born on the 11st of September, they had decided to meet in the middle on the 31st of August and have a little celebration of their own each year before school started again. And for the past seven years, it had been a Doctor Who marathon. 

"Fine! If knowing if there's a stranger out there looking for you can't even wait a day, then have fun in London!" Fitz said, his voice angry and shaky as he took a small box out of his pocket and put it in her hands before turning around. 

"Fitz, wait--" But he was already through the door and Jemma startled as it slapped closed. 

Frowning, she opened the box and found a small, very intricate Tardis pendant on a fine gold chain. A sob escaped her lips. It was so pretty and thoughtful of him and it must have cost him all his savings.  
And she had ruined everything.

* * *

Jemma spent half the train ride trying to keep herself from sobbing too loud. She couldn't remember the last time she did something without Fitz and it felt all wrong. She had tried to call and text him several times to apologize and thank him for his gift but there was no answer and ultimately, she had decided to go. It would take at least another year to get another appointment and at least, tonight, she would have an answer and her mind would be free to focus on mending things with the most important person in her life. 

If she didn't have a soulmate then she would move on and if she did, it would have to be enough to know. She'd be patient. For now, Fitz was way more important than some stranger she hadn't even met yet. In fact, Fitz was more important than anyone else, at all times. Did she even want a soulmate 

She tried to read a bit of her latest book about soulmates but her usual enthusiasm about the subject just wasn't there. And it was nothing new either. It talked about how intense a soulmate bond could be and how it changed everything in one’s life. And her mind kept going back to Fitz. Did she even really want a soulmate if it kept her away from him? Did she really want someone to matter so much if it wasn’t Fitz? Her treacherous brain kept bringing back the memory of the hurt in his big blue eyes, his bright smile faltering because of her. He'd even dressed up for the occasion, wearing that blue shirt that made him look so handsome. She couldn't help smiling at the image despite her stomach churning as she wondered if she'd lost the privilege of that smile that was usually just for her. 

Finally, the voice on the train announced that they were arriving in King's Cross station and it was a welcome distraction. She put her books back in her bag, grabbed her jacket, stood up and--

"Ow!" she let out, her hand going directly to her forehead. "Stupid bunk bed..." Jemma trailed off as she looked up. There was of course no bunk bed, it was just out of habit, but there was nothing else to hit her head against either. She frowned. Maybe it was just a migraine from crying so much or she'd just stood up too fast. She really had to convince Fitz to get rid of the top bunk though, that thing was a hazard. He’d had a little bruise on the left side of his forehead for months now and she didn’t want his brilliant mind to be damaged. It was funny though because it seemed that her migraine was on the exact same spot as--

"Fitz!" she gasped.

Fitz hit his head on the top bunk all the time. Fitz knew her better than anyone in the whole world and he said that he never needed anyone else but her. And really, neither did she. They had done everything together all their life and it wasn’t because they grew up together and their mums were best friends. Other people just didn’t compare to Fitz. He was the last person she wanted to talk to before bed and the first one when she woke up. She wanted to share all her joys and hurts with him and she wanted to know all about his. And she never felt as warm and fuzzy as when she was in Fitz's arms. 

Did the universe just hit her over the head so that she would finally see what was right in front of her all this time?

Fitz was her soulmate. Of course he was. 

The realization made her dizzy and she fell back in her seat. But then the train stopped and she stood up again, walking with renewed motivation towards the exit. She had important things to do.

* * *

Jemma took deep breaths as she approached Fitz's room. Aileen had just told her to make things better as she let her in but her expression wasn't unkind and she had even given her an encouraging smile as Jemma had turned around in the middle of the stairs. 

"Fitz, can I come in?" she asked as she gently knocked on his door. He made a noncommittal noise and she took it as a yes. 

"Hi," she said with a tentative smile and he turned around to look at her from where he was lying on his bed. Even in the shadows, she could see he'd been crying. Her insides twisted just thinking about it and all notion of being calm and composed evaded her. She was kneeling by his bed and facing him in under a second. 

"So how was it?" he asked, the words feeling forced. 

"I didn't go." 

"Y-you didn't?" 

She shook her head. "I didn't need to." 

Fitz frowned, sat up and took her hand to help her up to sit next to him. 

"What do you mean?"

"We've been together since we were born. We do everything together, we laugh, we cry, we hurt and whatever happens, we always feel the best when we're together... or well, at least I do." Jemma's voice broke as for maybe the first time in her life, she wasn't sure about what Fitz was feeling at the moment. "So I think there were signs all along, we just didn't realize what they were." 

"What do you-- I mean... A-are you sure?" 

"I'm pretty sure, yes, but to be honest, I don't really care. I know I love you and I don't want another soulmate."

"Jemma..." he just whispered as he kept looking at her with wide eyes. 

"Fitz?" she asked, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes at the thought that maybe that wasn't what he wanted, that she had been wrong once more. "Do you think that's something you could...I mean you might need some time to..."

She trailed off as Fitz gently cupped her cheek, sending a little zing of electricity through her. She let out a small whimper as an overwhelming wave of love, tenderness, happiness and desire rolled over her. Fitz smiled softly and their lips met in the middle. The kiss was gentle, his lips warm and sweet as they glided against hers and, even though she didn't have a point of comparison, Jemma thought it was perfect. 

When they pulled back, they both had tears falling down their cheeks once more but these were much better as they came with matching happy smiles. Fitz reached for her neck then, his fingertips tickling her skin as he held her Tardis pendant a little higher. 

"You're wearing it?" he asked, voice a little shaky. 

She looked down and back into his eyes, her smile widening. "Of course I am, this is the most beautiful gift I've ever received. After you of course." 

Fitz laughed as he pulled her in for a tight hug and it fell like all her life was finally falling back into place. 

"So...soulmates, uh?" he whispered in her ear and she nodded before pulling back slightly. 

"Yes. Did you...I mean have you ever thought that--"

"I've suspected it for some time, yes. Or maybe I just hoped you were. I just love you so much I didn't think I could--"

Jemma was the one to cut him off this time, pressing her lips to his and feeling shivers down her spine as he kissed her back immediately, more passionately this time. He pulled her closer with his hand on her waist and goosebumps erupted all over. Fitz had always made her feel warm but she didn't know he could make her feel this kind of heat. She was delighted to discover it.

"So how does it feel not to be the first for once?" Fitz asked, teasing, as they broke the kiss. She wanted to roll her eyes but this new low tone of voice was very attractive and she couldn't resist chasing his lips for a moment longer. 

They'd done almost all their firsts together but with Jemma being twenty-three days younger than Fitz, she was always technically the first unless...

"Fitz! You were born premature, right?" 

"What? Uh...yeah, yeah about three weeks I think. Why?" 

"We should have been born the same day! I knew it!" she declared triumphantly. 

"Hey, don't change the subject, we were talking about me being the first to know about-- oh what's in the bag? You've been shopping?" 

Jemma laughed as she shook her head. 

"Yes," she said with a wide grin before grabbing the bag and putting on Fitz's lap. "It's for you or well... for us." 

Fitz frowned but opened the bag and took out the box containing a brand new toaster. It was Tardis blue with chrome details. 

Fitz laughed. "Jemma, I love it but it's way too pretty to take it apart." 

"This one is to keep. I thought it'd be nice as the first item for our future house." 

Fitz grinned and put the box on the bed before pulling her back into his arms, sighing in contentment. 

"I love it and I you and I can't wait to have Tardis toasts with you every morning...soulmate." 

The word sounded so lovely when he said it like that. 

A lot of time would pass and a lot of things would happen before it was time for them to live together. But they had lived so many of their firsts together and Jemma couldn't wait for all those that were to come.


End file.
